


Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat discuss soulmates. Clint reveals something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

Clint and Natasha are in Clint's apartment resting. They were currently on down time. Liho and Lucky are lying on the floor.

"So, Clint you have not told me anything about your soulmate." said Natasha.

Clint sighed. The have been partners for over a year now. So he can trust her with this.

He slowly yanked his shirt down from above so his right shoulder is exposed.

Natasha could see a Red Star. She didn't know why, but it was familiar.

Then she read the name below it.

Bucky Barnes.

"Clint isn't-" Natasha started.

Clint cut her off. "Yeah, isn't Bucky Barnes dead. Then how come I have his soul mark. I don't know. It's really a mystery. Even SHIELD was baffled." he said.

Clint pulled his shirt down. "So, what about you?" he asked.

Natasha pulled her shirt up so Clint could see the soul mark.

It was on Natasha's ribs. It was a flower. A Daisy to be exact, Below it was a name.

Daisy Johnson.

"Did you ever meet your soulmate?" asked Clint.

Natasha shook her head. "Nope. Even when I was Natalia, I didn't meet her." she said.

Natasha looked at Clint, who looked a little stunned and in a deep thought.

"Clint?" said Natasha waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Your real name is Natalia isn't it?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, you know that." said Natasha.

"Listen, I have to tell you something. Five years ago, I was visiting an orphanage in New York where I bonded with a girl. She was 10 and we got talking about soul marks." said Clint looking at Natasha carefully.

Natasha didn't say anything so Clint continued, "Her soul mark was a spider, Tasha. With a red hourglass. And below it was a name, Natalia Romanova." he said.

"You met my soulmate?" asked Natasha.

"Well, yeah. But the girls name was Skye." said Clint. "Maybe, she got adopted and this is her name now." he said.

Natasha was silent. "Well, I'll meet her when the time comes." she said.

Clint nodded and both got lost in their thoughts.


End file.
